Take Me Away
by xCena's BabieX
Summary: Riley Cameron never thought a trip to WWE'S Raw live would end up like this.
1. This can't be happening

**Well here is another new story, I wrote a while back.**

**I was ready what was on my computer and decided to start this one again. Hope you like it; I know some people won't like it, D: But I try, remember I was and still am a NOOB WRITER, so I ask for you to go easy on me, tell me what I need to work on. I get a kick out of flames sometimes though. xD I apologies if I miss spelled anything and my spell check didn't see it, I don't have the best of writing programs. Frankly the one I have SUCKS. D:**

**UPDATE:** Well my sister downloaded a better version of a program to write in, So I edited this story. Hope its better now. :D

**I DO NOT OWN WWE OR ANY OF THE WRESTLERS … WISH I DID HEHE.**

Take me away.

I've always said and prayed for someone to come take me away.

But it never had happened for fourteen years I've been in this hell hole, called Heaven Valley. The place most people would love to live, lost of mountains, big field with horses, and farm homes. But it not what it seems to be, well it is kind of, but you would think no violence happened here. That there wasn't any druggies or drinkers here, just hard working people. Well your all wrong. My name is Riley Lynn Cameron, fourteen years old. I just made it to high school, also known as HVH, Heaven Valley High. I'm not like other girls here, I don't cheer, I don't sleep around, and most of all I don't take anyone's shit. I'm known as the little girl in HVH that doesn't know her place. Most teens in my grade wont talk back to the older kids, They do what they want them too, not questions asked. But I live by the words of my late father. "Don't take no ones shit, there no better than you, They start something with you finish it." My father had told me that my first day in pre-k, and I've lived by it since.

-

Most of the older kids don't mess with my anymore, there is just 4 people that do. They call them self's the D-4, Stupid if you ask me. The main boy that torments me is … Hayden Stewart. There's not much difference between me and him. We both don't take no one shit, and we love payback. The only difference is I'm Korean and he's American. Besides that we could be twins fighting till the death. I like to think that he's just a mat I'm stomping on … but no far from it. But more about me, like I said I'm not like the other girls here. I learned to street fight when I was 5, I love wrestling, I play guitar and I love tattoos and piercing. I have …lets see … snakebites, two hip piercing, my belly button pierced and dragon tattoo going up my spin. I guess you could say I'm in the emo crowd. But anyway my story starts with a WWE Monday Night Raw premier in my town. I had back stage passes.

-

Chapter 1

-

"Riley Lynn damn it get up! We are going to be late!" I groaned and opened my eyes to, my best friend Brit. "Jesus fucking Christ Brit, you don't even like wrestling you just want to see Randy Orton." I smirked when she crossed her arms. "Hey! He's hot!" Well she was right about that, but I was having a really good dream damn it! Getting up I throw my half blond and brown hair up on my head and started to pick out an outfit. Picking my favorite pair of jeans I had turned into daisy duke shorts as I like to call them, a bright blue tank, along with a white and blue plaid shirt, that I cuffed up the sleeves to my above my elbow and tied it just below my size c boobs. Putting my heavy black eye makeup and a thin layer of clear lips gloze, I looked in the mirror and smiled. Putting all my piercings in, I looked over at Brit to find her mouth wide open. "I'm so jealous, you have CURSE!" I laughed and pulled on my nikie high tops that was black, blue and white. "Come on, I'm sure my mom will let me take my already bought car." I smirked every time I said that knowing she hated that I got a car at fourteen that I wasn't even supposed to drive, but my let me since she knew all the police officers in this town.

-

"Ma! Where are my keys? I need them, we are going to the mall for a while." My mom looked over from the TV and smiled pointing to the coffee table. Running I grabbed my keys and gave her a quick hug before going out the door and driving off.

"Damn Riley you just lied to your mom." I smirked pulling into the arena parking lot. "What was I suppose to say, yea mamma we are going to see wrestling, and meet them back stage. She would flip." Brit laughed and agreed with me. By the time the show was over we was already highped up to see the two men we paid 150 dollars each to see. "Ladies, these way. You know your lucky, there was only two back stage passes and you got them in the nick of time." We wasn't even listening to the old man we was too busy smiling, till our jaws gave out. "Randy, John this is … Riley and Brit the lucky girls that got the only backstage passes." I laughed at Brit when she jumped up and hugged Randy out of nowhere and to bite it all she was crying.

Looking over at John I smiled. I was never one to go over board when meeting famous people, Unlike Brit. "You must be Riley, the names suits you."

-

I put my hand on my hips and glared at him. Most the time when people said that they was insulting me. "What is that supposed to mean?" He laughed and I smiled a little. Looking back at Randy, I noticed even in the death gripping hug Brit had him in he had his eyes glued on me. I motioned for John to bend down, Whispering to him a question. "Dose he always stare at girls while in death grips?" John looked over at him and frowned. "No, want to know what is with him?" I shook my head yes and he smirked. I laughed when he got in font of me knelling down, facing Randy and Brit. "Come on, I'll take you on a tour. You're feet must hurt get on." I laughed and slowly got on his back. With one swift movement from him, he was on his feet. "Stronger than I let myself believe, Woo I think I'm falling for you." We both laughed and I started to feel like I had a older brother that cared. "Seems like your friend has a thing for Randy."

"You don't know the half of it. She's loved him since she was born blah. Hey I wonder if I was on your shoulder, if I could touch the ceiling!" I've always had a childish side to me, I just never let it out in front of most people. Which shocked me that I did in front of a man I just meet. "I bet you can babe." My eyes bout popped out of my head with the name he called me just now. What the hell I just meet him and he calls me that? Oh I get it, He's trying to see what's with Randy. "Now come on loosen your grip and I'll put you on my shoulders." Loosening my grip I smiled. I was on his shoulders before I knew it. Putting my hands above my head I smiled so big my jaw starting to hurt. "Woot! I can touch the ceiling!" John started to laughed and I looked over at Randy and Brit. She was finally off him and they was both looking at us, Brit like she couldn't believe what she was seeing and Randy had a look of disgust. I looked at Randy and I mean fully at Randy. "What damn it, all you have done is look at me this whole time!"

-

That was where I went wrong, no one but us was in the room. Randy came up to me and John and before I could respond I was off of John and in front of Randy. Me being 5'3" and him being 6'5" I was breaking my neck looking up at him. He lifted me and out of reflexes I wrapped my legs around his waist. "What is your full name?" I gulped, my throat was so dry all the sudden. "Riley Lynn Cameron. Why?" he never replied, no instead this 29 year old was kissing me! The only thing was I wasn't pushing him off like my mind was telling my to. When the kiss was over, I came back to reality. "What the hell!? I'm fourteen!" Letting my legs drop, he let me down. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that…" I looked up at him, and for some reason I couldn't stop. "Damn straight you are! What were you thinking?"

"I just said I don't know." Looking around I found that Brit and John wasn't there anymore. "Where is Brit and John?" I asked stilling looking around. "Let me get dressed and I'll help you find them. Oh and dose you're mother know you're here?" I looked at him in confusion. How did he know I even had a mother? Before I could ask he was gone.

-

Soon he came out of a door and over to me. "I called your mother … She wants me to drive you two home." I was bout to ask how he knew our number when John and Brit came into the room, chatting happily. "Come on Riley, Brit I'm taking you both home." She nodded her head not knowing what was going on. Walking behind Randy I was to into my thoughts to hear Brit whispering to me. "RIL!" I stopped and turned my head about the time I bumped into Randy and landed on my ass. "What is going on! I demand to know! First John drags me off, then I'm back and HE is taking US home! TELL ME NOW SOMEONE I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I looked over at Randy waiting for an answer myself. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I know her mom ok, have since I was born." He looked at me with a serious face. "And why she is letting you little girl drive at fourteen I will never know." Getting up on my feet I went up to him, getting on my tip toes and slapped him. "If you have known my mother since you was born, how come I've never seen you till now! HUH? You know I thought when I watched you wrestle since I was five fucking years old that you was different. To the point I would cry when my mom told me she wouldn't take me to see you wrestle. I was … how do you say it … in puppy love with you till I was twelve years old! I wanted to meet you so bad. Then I noticed John and I didn't want to that much anymore, He had something that you didn't! I see what it was now, RESPECT! Just like he says … Hustle … Loyalty … and RESPECT. Funny that, by what you just said, even though you've known her since you was born you have NO LOYALTY OR RESPECT for my MOTHER. So you know what fuck you, I'll take us home!"

-

With that I grabbed Brit wrist and started to walk away but I didn't get far before Randy was again in front of me. "Riley Lynn Cameron, I have a lot of years a head of you. Don't ever talk to me like that again." I put my hands on hips, this guy isn't giving up. Then it hit me…I wasn't wearing a bra but a bikini top. Me being me, I toke my shirt off and wrapped it around my knuckles. "Is that hip piercings!? RILEY LYNN YOUR TO YOUNG! WHAT HAS YOUR MOTHER DONE TO YOU!?" My mouth hit the floor. Turing around I smirked, Letting him see my dragon tattoo. "What makes you think you know me! HUH? You don't! You never have! YOU NEVER WAS AROUND, YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT MY LIFE, MY PROBLES … please tell me what makes you think that when we first me that you can act like some … some … person I've known my whole life! Cause I remember watching you on TV wishing I could someday meet you, not the character! I remember writing songs lots of songs about you. I remember my mom telling me I could NEVER meet you! I remember slapping my mom cause she wouldn't let me, I think I see now why… There something my mom is protecting me from… YOU." Looking around I seen no Brit but found a note on the floor.

Riley,

I toke Brit home, She asked me too.

Don't worry I'll get her there in one piece.

I don't know what is with and Randy boy but I get a

Feeling I don't want to know.

Love you little babe,

John.

-

"Well I'm leaving, Goodbye." Walking past Randy I got a feeling I hadn't had in a long time. Turning I seen Randy was gone. I shook it off and made my way to my truck.

-

By the time I got home I knew I was in for it. Walking in the door I almost screamed at the voice I heard.

"Jamie I'm sorry, I didn't know she would be one of the girls…"

"Randy … My daughter doesn't know about what her father and yours done … I don't know how to tell her."

"Jam, all you can do is tell her."

"Easy for you to say she's your soon to be wife!"

"Jamie please calm down. Everything will be alright."

That's when I burst into the room, pissed more than I had ever been in my life. "WHAT! WIFE … WIFE YOUR FUCKING KIDDING ME! I WONT I WONT MARRY THAT ASSHOLE! FUCK YOU BOTH, I DON'T NEED YOU! I DON'T NEED ANYONE!" I was crying I knew it. I could feel the pain in my eyes already. Stomping up the stiars and into my room, falling on my bed. "how could this happen, stupid dad!" banging my head into my bed I sighed. That's when I felt a big hand on my back. Turning my head to the source I sighed again. "Riley … We have no control over this." Sitting up I pulling my pillow to my chest looking at Randy. "What happens now?" He looked down and ran his hands over his face. "Well … we are too marry in 2 months … So your mother has decided for you to move in with me. Getting backing brat, we are leaving tonight." I closed my eyes, this isn't happening. I needed someone, I needed comfort. For some odd reason looking at Randy I done something I never expected me to do. I moved to lie on my side and placed my head on his lap, crying. "How can I get married in two months? I'm fourteen! I can't get married." It was getting hard to breath, I had to calm down. I'm only fourteen though isn't that illegal to marry at this age? "Riley … It was our father wishes for this; once we marry if you wish you can move back in with your mother. I won't force you into anything, But us marring is out of my control."

-

I looked up at him, while he was still stroking my hair. "What happened to the Randy I knew earlier?" I could see he was trying not to smile. "Well … when I first seen you I knew you was familiar, but I couldn't place you. Mainly because last time I had saw you was when you was three years old. The kiss though … I really don't know what I was thinking, I'm still trying to figure it out. And about me going crazy over the piercings and tattoo … I guess I just wasn't expecting it." As soon as he stopped talking, all I can remember is him looking down and asking me something that I couldn't answer because I had fallen asleep.

XOXOXO

Well here is another, same well… almost the same character. I will warn everyone know, I'm not a realistic writing sometimes. Don't like the way I write? I ask you now to stop reading. :D


	2. Remembering

Here is the next chapter to Take Me Away.

This is the freshest version to this story. The other was written a while back.

**I DO NOT OWN WWE OR ANY OF THE WRESTLERS.**

**Maybe that wasn't the smartest idea.**

**-**

When I woke up Randy was gone, but I could hear the shower going. Why was he using my shower and not the guest one. I groaned and rolling a little to much and ended on the floor. "Shit he would be taking a shower when I wake up. Damn I got to piss. Randy … hmm." That's when it hit, I was going to run him out of the bathroom if it was the death of me. Running to the bathroom door I started banging. "HURRY UP, I GOTTA THROW UP! …RANDY!!!!" My mouth his the four when he opened the door in only a towel around his waist. "You don't need to throw up do you?" I shook my head no, the only thing I could do. "Damn …" I whispered under my breath.

-

Well after the little bathroom incident, I was ready to go. All my cloths packed and well about everything in my room was getting put in a moving truck. I had been waiting all morning for my mom to start crying, but she still wasn't. "Riley you ready?" Turning to Randy I nodded my head. I didn't know where he lived, all I knew was that it was close. Trying my with all the strength to get into the huge moving truck, I heard my mom behind me. "Baby girl, I'm sorry. Be a good girl for Randy please. He's trying his best." I turned to her and hugged her before nodding my head. My mom was right I guess, Randy didn't want this either, So why was I being this way to him? I continued to try and get into the truck with no luck. "Um, Randy? Can you help me?" He nodded and shut the back of the truck before coming over behind me. Pushing up with one foot, He did the rest grabbing my waist and pushing me the rest of the way up. I smiled and thanked him. Witch by the look on his face he wasn't expecting.

-

"I thought you said it was close?" He looked over from driving and smiled. Ok now I'm confused, but soon I was sure I wasn't. We had pulled into a MTV Crib type of house. I was tempted to hope out of the truck, but decided I didn't want to break a bone. "Whoa!" I heard Randy laughed I pouted, What was he laughing at? So I'm in shock? Who cares its not funny! Randy opened my door and held out his arms. I laughed and grabbed his neck, thanking the great god he was tall, so I didn't have to break my ankle getting out of this monster. He started walking to the door and I followed. "What about my stuff?"

-

"The movers will bring it in. Are you thirsty?" Shacking my head no I smiled at the living room. Tan walls and a huge wrap around black leather couch. Running I flopped my body down on it. "You would think those truck were more comfy. You know with all the people that need them." I waited for a reply but nothing, Looking around I seen he was gone. "Man that guy is fast." Shrugging it off I grabbed a black remote and turn the flat screen plasma on. "So you like the TV huh?" I screamed and the sudden entrance. "Oh my god! Don't scare me like that!" I smiled when he laughed and came over to sit beside me. "So you knew me when I was three?" I looked over at him with a questioning look on my face. I wanted to know more about him and how he was in my life the way he was.

-

Nodded his head yes I smiled a little. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I had first though. " Yeah, you would come screaming and running when I'd come over. Then … your dad passed and I couldn't bare come over, To much hurt. I was closer to your dad then my own. But when I seen you the other day I remembered that I must have hurt you a lot when you was little, cause I never came over anymore. You aren't the same as you used to be, I realize that now. I can't look at you as a little girl now. I don't know if our fathers choice with this is right or not." I looked confused, of course it wasn't the right thing dumb ass. "What do you mean?" He ran a hand over his face, man he dose that a lot. "I don't want to hurt you …" Ok now I was even more confused, what was he trying to say damn it? What is I don't want to hurt you mean?

-

"Riley … Your not a little girl now. I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU…" Then it hit me, in a flash I was on the other side of the couch. It all made since now, this man can't be attracted to me! I mean ME of all people! I mean yea he was wow but … he was also 29 years old! I felt a little light headed, and rested my head against the back of the couch. I hadn't eaten yesterday and so far none today. "Riley are you ok!?" After that there wasn't nothing but darkness.

-

"Riley wake up, please wake up!" Blinking my eyes open I flinched a little, his face was too close. He backed up and I raised up. "When was the last time you eat?" I put up to fingers, and he ran his hand over his face … once again. That started to grow on me, to the point it looked kind of cute. Taking a deep breath I shot up, to fall back down. "Do I smell cheese pizza with extra banana peppers!?" I smiled a goofy grin when he nodded. "Oh Randy Pooh Bear … Can I have a piece?" He laughed and walked into what I was guessing was the kitchen. He handed me two pieces of pizza and I started latterly stuffing my face. "Whoa come down there pussy cat, if you eat to fast you will get sick." I swallowed and stuck my tongue out at him. "You have called me pooh bear since you was three you know that?" I looked over at him in confusion. "Hah, you used to call me pooh bear all the time, and I called you pussy cat. You always got into something, you was a mean little kid." I stuck my middle finger at him for the last part. "Um thanks for the pizza, I'll pay you back as soon as I get the money." He shook his head no and I laughed. "What? Since we are getting um … married I'm not allowed to pay you back for saving my oh so dear life?" He laughed at me and turned on the TV, before he could pick a channel he wanted to watch I was jumping up and down. "Ok ok Riley calm down and eat!" I giggled for the first time in my life, I swear. What has gotten into me?

-

"It's pre recorded? So when I was there it wasn't on TV?" He shook his head yes and I smiled. "Oh hey! Do you keep your belt here!?" He laughed and walked away. I'll take that ass a yes. As soon as he was back in the room and seen the shiny object in his hands I screamed running up to him. "OH MY GOD!" the funniest part for him was when I started imitating him holding it on the ropes. "Your way to hyper to have just gotten food in your system." I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him, walking around the room with it over my shoulder. Turning to him I smiled. It was fun being around him, I had to admit that. "You know, I'm starting to think my mom taught me how to street fight for a reason." I said with a big smile.

-

"Oh really? Why do you think she did?" I went up to him and put the belt around my waist. "How do I look?" His face went serious. "Riley … I don't want you to do what I do." I pouted the best I could. "The injuries are real. Even if the rest isn't." Why should he care? I mean I just really meet him … even thought he's known me before I can remember. "Is my room together or do still have to do that?" He nodded and pointed me into the kitchen where I seen stairs. I took a quick look in his refrigerator, and smiled. "He will never know." I whispered stuffing a beer in my pants pocket, and running up stairs. Popping it open I started opening and looking in all the rooms trying to find mine.

-

Finally after what felt like 30 minutes in this huge house I found it. It to my surprise look almost identical to my former room, besides it being as big as my moms house all together. The walls was black with neon color splatters, with silk black curtains. The bed was made up in silk hot pink covers. Going into what looked like to me another little room was my closet. I almost screamed at the size of this walk in closet. I'd have to buy everything in a store to fill this closet up. Taking a drink of the beer I smiled. I ever was a wine type of girl, more like beer and whiskey kind of girl. The thing that caught my eye the most was what looked like a identical copy of the divas world champion belt but with my name, above my bed. 'He really got my personality down to a tee." I said laughing.

-

"Well maybe almost, Riley what are doing?" I jumped and looked over at my door, there stood a very upset Randy eyeing my hand. I quickly put my hand behind my back and smiled my most innocent smile. "Oh you know … nothing." I laughed knowing I was busted. So far he was tailing my every move and knew what I was up to before he even seen. "Give it to me." I shook my head no and smirked. "Want it … come get it!" I said running past him. Before I knew it thought I was almost running into a pool, after going through a door leading outside. Let me just tell you, the fucking thing was HUGE. Then it hit me … my mom told me to be good. I sighed and turned right when randy caught up to me. I reached him the beer and sighed again. "Thank you Riley."

That's when it hit me, Will anyone know we are getting married?

"Hey Randy? Um will anyone know we are getting married?" He shook his head yes and I breathed as slowly as I could. "It's already been announced. Seems like no one has any objections." My eyes almost popped out of my head. This cant be happening… Not to me. What did I do?

-

That night after I had showered, I couldn't sleep. Thinking about how Randy had got me to sleep so easy the other night hit me. Getting up out of my bed I sighed, straitening up my cloths, witch I might add I loved. The silk was so calming against my skin, but tonight it wasn't helping. Opening my door, I slowly moved down the hall and opened norm ruse doors before I found his room. Going up to him I quickly lightly touched his shoulder. To my dismay it didn't faze him. Bending down to his ear I quietly whispered. "Randy, I can't sleep…" He turned in his sleep and I couldn't stop looking at him, he looked so peaceful.

None of my tactics was waking him up so I went the other side of the bed and quickly but quietly got in the bed, facing him. "Why do I feel like I know you? … Why could you calm me better than my own mother? … I don't understand it." I whispered under my breath. Right then he turned over and draped his arm around me. I shivered at what felt like lighting bolts running threw my body. Slowly his eyes opened and when they did oh boy did they open.

"Riley what are you doing in here!?" I flinched at his tone of voice. "I couldn't sleep…" His face softened, and I moved over to him a little more tucking my head in his chest. "How come … How come I can come to you … and everything feels ok right at that moment?" I whispered, tearing up. "I don't understand it … This shouldn't be the way it is … I should hate you. I should be rebelling against you. I should not be coming to you when I cant sleep! I should be wanting to go home damn it!" By the middle of my rant he tightened his grip around my waist. "You have to figure that out by your self pussy cat." My eyes got wide at the moment.

-

**MEMEORIE**

"POOH BEAR!" a little girl that looked around the age of 3 yelled, running to a boy, that looked about 16. "Hi pussy cat!" The running girl jumped up and hugged the boy, tears running from her eyes. "You have not been hewre in forever! Wewre haves you been pooh bear!? I MISSED YOUS SO MUCHES!" There was giggles from behind them. "Haha, I missed you too pussy cat, and I'm sorry I had to be somewhere." The little girl pouted and gave the boy a quick kiss. Not where you would think a 3 three year old would kiss a older boy, she kissed him on the lips. "Did you hawve to trawn?" The boy chucked and nodded his head yes. "Wells … put me down ands wets me see's if you ares any biggwer!" The boy chucked again and set the little girl down, She was gazing up at him with the look of love. "WOWS YOUR ARWMS ARE BIGGWER!" This time the boy laughed and smiled down at the little girl before bending down and pecking her lips. "Come on lets go play outside." The girl went giggling on the older boys hip.

**END MEMORIE**

**-**

I was shuddering by the time I was in reality again. "Oh my god …" I looked up at Randy that had a look of concern on his face. I rolled him till he was on his back and I wont straddling him. " I remember … you … My Pooh Bear…" His eyes got big when I bended over and started to kiss him. Soon thought the shock wore off and he was kissing back. I smiled, I remembered what my mom had been giving me hints about as far as I could remember … All the times she made me watch Winnie the Pooh, I finally remembered. "Pussy Cat you might want to get off me before I do something your to young for…" He grunted out, all I did was smirk though. "Who says I'm too young? Remember I'm not a little girl anymore."

XOXOXO

Well hopped you liked it, too my future readers seeing as no one has read this one, xD I worked hard on this one, and I'm still trying to see if I want to end it here. Since I got another story that I currently got writers block on. . Tell me what you think, If you want me too keep writing er what. :D


	3. Please Be Ok

**Well here is the third chapter. **

**Hope you like It. :3**

**Thanks too...**

**CHLOEEE -Thanks, I'm glad you like it.**

**-Give's Cookie.-**

**Please be OK.**

**-**

When I woke the next morning, the nights events wasn't clear when I woke. "Your a wake?" Turning my head to the bedroom door I smiled. "Yeah, well … I'm kinda hungry." He looked at me like what are you waiting for. " Pooh Bearrrr … I want your famous eggs." I said trying to do my best innocent pout. I smiled when he laughed. "Well come on, but um put some cloths on first." Looking down I covered up and almost screamed. That's when the memories of last night. "Shit … He's gonna get in trouble if my mom finds out … Was me that started it though, SHIT!" I heard laughing and I glared over at Randy. "Don't laugh a me! Asshole..." Getting up I wrapped the sheets around me. Walking down the hall and into my room I grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a one of my signature Randy Orton green tank top. "Pooh Bear! What is that sound!" I kept hearing a clicking and went out on my balcony to find paparazzo every where! Slowly backing up I closed my glass doors and closed the curtains.

-

Running down the stairs I sighed. "What the hell are they doing!?" Randy turned from cooking the egg and tried to smile. "I told you it was announced … You didn't think that a famous wrestler would have paparazzo after that?" I humphed and walked to the marble counter and hopped on it. "OH MY GOD SCHOOL! IM LATE!" Right then he laid the egg on a plate and handed it too me. "Don't worry nothing will happen to you. I already called." Hopping off the counter I smiled and hugged him. He was a step a head of me today. Deciding to just wear what I was to school I hurried and eat my egg. "Um where are the keys?" Randy turned to me and throw me a pair of what looked like was Lamborghini keys. "It the black Lamborghini, but don't think your going out there alone." I smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him out side. As soon as we was out I realized why he came with me. I backed up into his chest a little farther. "Its OK I got you, just walk." Nodding I started to walk, blinking uncontrollably at the flashes. By the middle of me trying to walk throw everyone my arms was getting sore. Right then Randy picked me up bridle style pushing throw everyone. "Well see if we done this in the first place my arms wouldn't feel like they are about to fall off." I said laughing.

-

Soon I was at school, wondering what Randy was doing while I was here listening to all the girls whisper about me. "RI!!!" I waited for the impact, but wasn't expecting all the impact that hit me from Brit and her death bear hug. "Brit, honey I cant breath." I laughed at her "O" and she let go off me. "OH MY GOD RI, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR GETTING MARRIED TO RANY ORTON! HES SO … SOO ..."

"Hot?" She laughed and smiled nodding her head uncontrollable. I sighed makin my way to my locker, To my dismay Hayden was in front of it with his arms crossed not looking to happy for me. "Move." He looked up and smiled. "Riley babe, I didn't see you there. How are you?" I frowned, what is with him today. "Hmm... besides the ugly mother fucker in front of me nothing." He frowned and I smirked. "That's not nice, Oh well lets get down to the point, I want you to not marry that fugly homo." I crossed my arms at this, Fucking son of a BITCH! "For one hes not gay, for two he's not ugly, and for three its none of your god damn bis what I do! NOW MOVE BEFORE I MAKE YOU." He looked away and I smirked. Kicking him in the shin. He fell to ground and I opened my locker getting the books I needed walking away. "Wow Ri, your really … touchy today." I turned to Brit and smiled. "Well … not really, he just pissed me off."

-

"Great gym." I sighed and walked into the gym wishing I was somewhere else. Taking a set on the bleachers I put my head on my knees. "Riley Cameron, Please come to the office, There is some one here to get you." Rang in my ears throw the school speakers. "YES! GOOD BYE COACH!" I loved one thing about gym and that was my teacher, He never made me do anything, on said month unlike he did other girls. Walking in the office I looked around and seen no one. "He's outside." I "O" 'd at the principal that didn't look happy. "Sir whats wrong?" He sighed and then smiled. "Oh its nothing, Hayden just acting up again. Don't worry your little head about it." I shrugged making my way outside. The paparazzo was there again but I seen Randy threw them and ran pushing past them and jumped to hug him. "Hey Pussy Cat." He laughed out and I smiled. "Hey Pooh Bear. You just saved me from laps." He smirked and I let go of him landed on my feet. "Come on, We gotta go get your mom and go dress shopping." I sighed, I never did like dresses. Hopping in the passenger set I looked over at Randy, So I was falling for him … So what?

_Tell me about it._

What are you doing here? I thought I left you to own your dream of a big red barn.

_Very Funny. You locked me away for a couple years … Now I'm back!_

"Riley? You OK?" I smiled and looked at Randy, nodding my head yes.

_Wow he drives with one hand!_

Oh calm down. Jesus go away for now.

_OK … Wait hoho you cant get rid of my that fast!_

Damn.

"Hey, this isn't the way to my moms." He looked over and smirked. What the hell, Where are we going? I smiled when I seen his hand on the middle counsel. Laying my hand on his I smiled looking out the window. Before I knew it his hand was over top mine and our fingers was inter-wind.

_Aw how cute! The only thing weird is the ages. _

SHUT UP!

_OK OK. TOUCHY._

Damn straight! Now not another word out of you.

-

We pulled into the mall and I looked over at him confused. "Your moms already here, Can't see you in it before the wedding remember bad luck." I laughed and nodded my head, What about the car I went to school in though? "What about the car at school though?" He gave me a look like, Its taken care of and I smiled, leaning throw the window and gave him a quick kiss before he drove away. Great he didn't tell me where in the mall she was.

_There's only one wedding store in there dumb ass!_

Shush!!!

Walking the mall, I sighed. Just like school there was people whispering about me. Stupid fuckers I can hear you! I heard giggling and turned to a happy faced mother. "MAMMA!" running I put her in a death grip, with school and Randy it had put it where I forgot bout much I missed my mom. "So I hear … that you and Randy are good?" I smiled and looked down, shy little girl coming out in me. "Aw, I knew your dad wasn't insane! Come on wedding dress shopping time!" God don't let this women put me in some frilly dress. Getting the store my mouthed dropped...

_Oh dear lord, your fucked. _

Not another Word!

-

Walking out of the dressing room for the 10th time, I slumped "Ma, we are never gonna find the ri---" That's when I seen from the corner of my eyes, the perfect dress … well for me at least. Taking it off the rake before my mom seen I ran into the dressing room. It was slimming, had that layered bunched up look until my thigh and then it just flowed to the ground still kind of layered, the best part it was strapless. Walking out I smiled, my mother on the other hand didn't like it. "Riley … your to young for a dress like that!"

"Ma, I like it … a lot! And its my wedding!" Me mom smiled, obviously I done something right cause she smiled and nodded her head. Going and changing back into what I was in earlier I looked over at my mom. "How am I getting home?" Flipping out her huge old cell phone I laughed. "Hes coming to pick me up? What about the dress?"

"Riley honey its going to be covered." I smirked like I knew it would be, and walked out with my new fully paid 600 dollars worth of dress. "Well Riley honey I got to get home. I love you, Be good!" She screamed walking to her car. I smiled and waved, waiting for Randy. "RI!" I flinched turning around, how the hell did she always seem to find where I was? "Hey Brit, What are you doing here?" She smiled and pointed at a tall black headed tan boy, he was built but no where near Randy … wait is that HAYDEN!

_Oh Boy, Riley stay with me! Come one calm down!_

Oh my fucking ga-

_I think I lost her …_

"Brit what the fuck!? Randy's gonna be here any minute and you two show up … just great! If he starts on me I swear to god I'll kill you both!" As soon as I was done screaming Hayden was in front of me. "What'd ya want?" He smirked and I was this I mean THIS fucking close to smacking him. "I just heard that you was here and wanted to see if you wanted to get something to eat Blondie." I looked around rolling my eyes, That's when I seen Randy's car coming around the corner. "No thank you, how many times do I have reject you till you get the point I don't like you!"

-

"What's going on here?" I smiled and rushed over to Randy dragging Brit with me. "Eh nothing, Hayden just was asking me out like he dose everyday. Lets go … Um can Brit come with?" I said smiling up at him, He nodded and smiled. "Go on to car I'll be there in a minute Pussy Cat." I nodded and went to find the car while Brit was looking at me like what the hell was that about. I laughed and turned to Brit smiling. "Lets hope he gets the point throw he gets the point threw Hayden's thick skull." She nodded, following me like something had hit her in the head. "Um Ri, whats with the "Pussy Cat" thing?" I smiled putting my dress neatly in the back of the car. "Lets say it was a pet name since I was three." She looked at me after we was in the car like her eyes had just popped out of her head. "YOU KNEW HIM THAT LONG AND DIDNT TELL ME!?" I laughed and smiled when Randy got back in the car. He didn't look happy though. "Whats wrong?" He shook his head as if to tell me not now. Crossing my legs in the set I put my hand under neath his like I did when he dropped me off.

-

As soon as we got home, I toke Brit on a tour threw the huge house. "Oh my god! Can we go swim?!" I laughed at her hyper nature and nodded my head. Throw one of my one piece bathing suits at her, "Hey why a one piece!?" I turned and tried to give her a stern look. "Your under my Fiances Roof, Brit … get it?" She made an "O" face and I laughed nodding my head. Once I had my pink zebra print bikini on, I threw Brit a beach towel and motioned for her to follow me. "I'm hungry, so go on out there I'm going to get a little something to eat." She smiled and ran outside, Laughing when I heard a splash. Today was a great day to swim, It was 101dgs outside, Damn now you cant tell me that isn't swimming time. "What are you doing?" I turned and smiled. "Um fixing something to eat? And then swimming?"

"Didnt you eat lunched not even 2 hours ago?" I shrugged my shoulders, I've always been a big eater as far as I can remember. "You wanna tell me what was wrong with you in the car?" It was driving me crazy not knowing what was with him. I smiled when he came behind me and put his hands around my waist, his fingers playing with my hip piercings. "That boy … He told me something …" I nodded my head, What did Hayden know about me that could put that look on his face earlier? "That was pregnant at one time." I turned and looked at him, his arms still around me. "What!? Oh dear mother all mother fuckers.... I will kill him!" Randy looked at me with an stern look and I looked down.

_You have to tell him Riley._

Stay out of this stupid bitch in my head!

_Oh I know you didn't!_

"I was … when I was 11 … My mom made me abort it …" He let go of me and backed up a little. "So he wasn't lying?" I shook my head no, Was he not listening just now god!?

_Dumb ass he's in shock! He just found out a girl knew since she was born was prego at 11!_

Do you not know when to shut the hell up!?

_No. Get use to it._

-

Randy ended up taking Brit after our little talk and I was in my room at the moment thinking about today's events. There was a knock on my door and I got up to get it, to fall back on my bed damn it, fucking head. Once I got my light headed taken care of I opened my door. Randy was there with a look on his face that kind of worried me, holding a bag. "Take it." I toke the bag and dropped it when I seen what was inside. "What the hell? NO!" He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me back wards and sat me on my bed. "Riley, We have to make sure … Take it in 2 days." With that he left.

-

**Two days later.**

I hadn't been able to sleep in since he gave me the test to take. This can't happen again … My mom … She doesn't need this not now. So here I was sitting on a toilet set, waiting for the results. I had drunk a gallon of Sunny-Dee in two hours. Walking down stairs I decided id go check on it in 10 minutes. Turning the corner into the living room, I seen Randy sitting on the couch staring at the TV, but it wasn't on. Going over I plopped down beside him, Getting him to look over. I felt my eyes pop out of my head, He looked like he hadn't slept in a week. Touching his face I frowned. "You need to go to bed Pooh Bear, Have you even been to sleep?" He shook his head no and I frowned. This was my fault if I hadn't remembered what I did, This would have never happened … I would still be rebelling against him. Getting on my knees, I sighed turned to him. Leaning into his face I gave him a quick kiss. He didn't seem to respond. Looking back at him, I guessed he didn't have the energy. "This is all my fault … I should have got off you that night... I'm so sorry … I'll leave now." Getting up I walked to the door putting on my flip flops, I looked like shit I knew that, My hair was in a messy bun, I had no makeup on to hide that I hadn't sleep in 2 days and my cloths was even worse. A ripped up shirt and a pair of black sweat pants. Just when I opened the door I felt arms around my waist and a steady breath on my neck. "Randy … I have to go … I'm just causing trouble to you. You haven't slept cause of me." I shivered when he breathed a "No" and tightened his arms around me. I turned in his arms and gave him a kiss, I knew it would be my last if I left but what other option did I have?

_Kill his life and stay._

God you just don't give up do you!?

_Don't wait on it chick._

Putting my hands on his chest I gently pushed, Grabbing my keys I opened the door and looked back at Randy before walking to my car and driving away.

-

Pulling into my mom drive way, I smiled threw the tears before whipping them with my hand. Walking up the door and rang the door bell. My mom opened the door and hugged me out of no where, "Mamma! I cant do it!" She squeezed harder and lead me into the house. "Honey … Randy called right before you got here … I don't care if your pregnant … Do you know how happy your dad would be?" I smiled threw tears. "Mamma I know he would be, and I know you don't care … I just … You should see him ma, he looks like he hasn't moved from the couch … hell like he hasn't even blinked. I don't wanna kill what life he has right now … I don't wanna hurt him!" My mom grabbed on to me and I felt like I couldn't breath. "Honey … your not hurting him by being pregnant, if you are … You're hurting him by leaving … I cant tell you how much he loves you … How much he loved you as a baby, It might be a different love now but its all the same … By coming here … Running away from him … Your hurting him." I jumped up and ran to the door. My mom right behind me smiling with tears going down her face. "Thank you." I whispered while hugging her.

-

Pulling into what I now know and call home, I smiled. Turning off the engine I jumped out and slammed my door shut running up the stairs and into the door. There was no Randy there though. Going in the kitchen I smiled, being as quit as I could I stunk behind him, before wrapping my arms around him and crying. "I'm so sorry ..." That's when he turned so fast I didn't even feel him move just felt wind. "Babe! Don't ever say them words again … I love you, don't ever leave me again... PLEASE." I smiled and backed up from him, hopping on the counter. "Come here..." I smirked, still having to look up at him. I smiled in the kiss when he licked my bottom lip, opening my mouth just a little the tongue war began. I couldn't help but giggle when he slipped his hands under my butt and lifted me off the counter. Before I knew it we was on the couch, Me on top pull his shirt up. "Pussy Cat wai-" To late I had already got mine and his shirt off and was rocking back and forth on his lap. Breaking the kiss off I smirked. "The test can wait. Now shut up and kiss me." He didn't speak before kissing me, just grunted.

-

Looking at the test I sighed. "Positive." Walking down stairs I went into the living room sitting next to Randy, clad only in his boxers. "Well … are you OK will being a daddy?" He looked over at me and sighed before smiling. "I'll take as a "Eh I don't know, You want me to be." I giggled and gave him a look. "No you got it all wrong little Missy, I'd love to be a daddy." I smirked and put my hands on my hips. "Oh really? Pro-" I smiled at the fact I didn't have to finish the line before he was proving it. Moaning into the kiss he stiffened. "Whats wrong?" He was staring at the TV. Looking over at it screamed. There on the news a girl crying … Pregnant. "He's my baby's father, and he's gone off and left me to raise it myself to marry some girl, that isn't even of age." I knew when I first looked at her who she was talking about. Looking over at Randy I felt my throat start to burn. What is going on? Damn it I've been through enough today! "Riley … I can-" I cut him off with a slap. "You can what? Say its not yours and make it all better? No! … No that's not gonna happen! This is why my mom made me abort my first baby! Do you even understand this is going to make my life at school!? I will never live it down! No … I'm getting this taken care of! I … I love you … but … this is too much. I can't live like this … there's no way, I'll committee suicide before I turn 16 at this rate … Don't … Don't sit here and tell me that it's all an misunderstanding standing! Don't sit here and tell me its not yours and she lying, DONT SIT HERE AND LIE TO ME!" Letting my head fall I silently started to cry. "Riley … I'm not lying … It isn't mine! I've only meet her once and we didn't do anything … It's JOHNS SISTER! She tried to get me to sleep with her, but I wouldn't I swear … Baby, you can call John and he can tell you." I looked up not knowing what to believe, So I went into the kitchen and got the phone.

"Yo?"

"John … have you seen the news?"

"No, Why?"

"Go watch it, now."

"Um ok?"

**Five minutes later.**

"I will kill her..."

"So … ?"

"That's my sister, She has a thing for Randy. I can promise you it's not his, He didn't do anything with her. She pregnant with some pimp's baby, I'm guessing he told you to call me"

"Yea … I didn't believe him..."

"Little babe I can promise you right now he'd never lie to you."

I said thank you and hung up, going back into the living room. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you.." He was on his feet and in front of me before I knew it. "I thought I told you not to say your sorry again Little girl?" I smirked and looked up at him. "You know your too tall, my neck is hurting." I laughed but was cut off in the middle of it, Randy was kissing me, harder than I thought possible. "Wow wow, calm down … horny much?" He chuckled right when my stomach growled witch made me and him both laugh even harder. "Come on, you two are hungry." Walking behind him to the kitchen I sighed, 'I'm pregnant again... Well dad hope your happy with the father of this one, I know you didn't like the last one.' I always done that, talk to my father in my head hoping he'd hear me. "What do you want to eat?" I smiled , for some reason I wanted pizza again. "Hm … Pizza with extra banana peepers?" He chuckled and picked up the phone to order the pizza. I went back into the living room, changing the channel until I stopped at another new channel, thanking god it wasn't saying anything about Randy but then my bless was over.

"Breaking News, We have just been told that Riley Lynn Cameron, Future wife of Randy Orton Professional Wrestler, Is Pregnant." Randy entered the room right at that moment, rushing over to me and wrapping an protective arm around me. "I need a cigarette … NOW!" Walking outside I knew Randy was following me with keys in his hand. He opened the passenger door and I slid-ed in. Before it had even registered to me we was pulling in a tobacco drive throw. "On pack of Marlboro Reds." Pulling out and into a vacant parking lot, he handed me a cigarette. "When did you start smoking?" I looked over while rolling my window down a little. "In the fifth grade … Don't know why, but when I started that grade I felt lonely … even when I was surrounded with friends so I turned to smoking. I've been trying to quit, but with all the stuff going on I don't know if I can."

-

"Well you know … The press would find out anyway Pussy Cat. We just have to work through it, just like everything else in life that gets in the way." Then it hit me, my dress I couldn't wear it with a 2 month baby bump. It would squeeze the life out of me. "Um .. . I'm supposed to fit into that size 4 wedding dress at 2 months pregnant?" I asked before taking a puff off the cigarette. He looked out the window for a second and looked over at me. "We could wait till the baby is born, or get married tomorrow." I smiled and climbed over to sit on his lap. "I'd love to get married tomorrow … but I think its best if we wait until the baby is here. You never know, maybe it can be the flower girl or boy." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. Taking another puff of the cigarette I smiled, Everything thing at this exact moment put my and my mind to peace. "Babe? I need to put this out the window." I laughed a little when he rolled the window down, taking the cigarette from me and taking a quick puff off it, before throwing it out the window. Barring my head in this chest I toke a breath, he smelled like … my strawberry shampoo, cinnamon, and to my surprise kinda like whip cream.

"Hey Pooh Bear?" He looked down at me and I smirked. Putting my hands on his shoulders pushing myself up. Kissing him, much to my pleasure he kissed back, hungrily. Repositioning myself to where my knees where on each side of his legs, I smiled into the kiss when he grunted. "Pussy Cat, are you hungry hmm?" I smirked and nodded my head.

**XOXO**

**I leave you to let your imagination finish this chapter, hehe.**

**Hope you liked it! Woot finally got a review, and two story alerts'r ^^**

**Well keep them coming, Reviews are what makes me keep writing, I wouldn't be if it wasn't for you! xD**


	4. School will slowly kill you

**Well this chapter is gonna be shorter cause I'm sick, **

**and I have to start on my other story. .**

**Well hope you like!**

**Thanks too...**

**Weird890 ! - I've already sent you a message, but I'd like to thank you here too. ^^**

**School will slowly kill you.**

Rolling the bed I sighed into a very warm pillow, or what I thought at the moment was a pillow. "We got to get you to school Pussy Cat." Looking up I smiled. "I don't wanna move though." I said pouting but what soon turned into laughter when Randy picked me up and sat me on my feet beside the bed. Going to my dresser I pulled out a pair of short shorts, a blue and black zipper print tank top and throw on my black converse high tops. Putting on my heavy black makeup and throwing some black bangles on I ran down stairs. Randy was making a bowel of cereal when my stomach growled. He turned and smiled. "You know I wonder what you would look like with light makeup on." I snorted and rolled my eyes. "I'd look like shit, promise." I said while poring milk into my lucky charms. Taking a bite I smiled, lucky charms had always been my weakness when it came to breakfast food. "Pussy Cat, hurry and eat we are gonna be late." Taking my last bite I smiled and poured the rest of my milk down the drain.

-

Getting out of the car I turned to the school, before turning back to Randy. My stomach was in knots, the news yesterday had hit me on the way to this hell hole. Randy mouthed a call me if you need me, nodding I leaned in throw the window getting a quick kiss before he drove away. Walking into the school I was surrounded by whispers and hushed bad mouthing to me. Finally getting to my locker I sighed. "So your pregnant again?" I turned to be face to face with Hayden and his posse. "What'd ya want fucker?" Crossing my arms I glared at the 4 boys in front of me. "How about kill this baby like you did ours." My eyes about fell out of my head, fighting back the tears I could feel burning behind my eyes. Looking behind them I could see Brit's mouth wide open, wide enough I swear I seen flys going in. I ran up to them trying to push past them and get to Brit to explain.

I was almost past them when they started pushing back at me, Falling and sliding in front of Hayden, I could feel the tears rolling down my face. "Hayden Stewart … What are you up to this ti-" Jerking my head to the voice I started balling, putting my knees up and burring my head in them. I could hear yelling and girls screaming. Then it all stopped. Feeling someone grab my shoulders I flinched, afraid it might be Hayden or one of his boys. "Riley, are you OK?" I didn't respond I couldn't my voice would work, I tried to look up my I was too weak from crying too hard. "Riley! Honey look up! You have to tell me if your OK! Please, We need to know if you need to go to the hospital!" I tried my best but I couldn't move. "Mrs. Tack I think shes in shock! Call Randy and an ambulance!"

-

I was still sitting in the same place when I heard someone yelling, but I couldn't tell who it was. Then all the sudden I on my back, people all around me. Looking around I felt like screaming, Telling them all I wanted was Randy but I couldn't. I couldn't move on my own, my mind was foggy. As foggy as after a tornado, Not being able to see or think. Before it registered in my head I was in a moving vehicle, and mask over my mouth and an IV in my arm. Looking around I scrunched up my nose, or at least I thought I was. The car smelt bad, and where was Randy? I know I didn't call him, but I mean didn't they call him? The car stopped and I felt being taking out. Feeling sleepy I closed my eyes, my mind slowing moved from Randy to what I would like to call dream land.

-

Opening my eyes I squinted at the bright light above me. Turning my head to left I smiled, Randy hand was in mine and he was fast sleep, his head on the edge of what looked like a hospital bed. Bringing my hand up I touched the side of his face. He looked up and looked shocked for a second, before starting to cry. My eyes widened and softened. Taking my thumb I whipped his tears. "Pooh Bear … calm down … Babe I'm fine." He got on his feet and leaned over me, giving me the most mind numbing kiss. I felt a tear drop hit my face and I broke the kiss. Looking in his eyes I searched them, finding sadness. Putting my hands on the sides of his face I frowned. "What is wrong? I'm fine and I'm sure the ba-" I looked down at my stomach in fear. "No … No not again!" I screamed starting to cry again. "How … how did?" A nurse came in just then and lightly pushed Randy off me. "Sir, you should leave … We can't have her going into shock again." I looked at her like she the stupid girl I had ever seen. r

"He is not to leave me alone not now! What about me going into shock?! I DONT CARE GOD DAMNIT! HE HAS TO BE WITH ME!" She backed up a little at my out burst. Looking around I seen the Randy had already left. "Ma'am you have to calm down, If you're blood goes up again you will go into shock. I know this is hard, but we cant have you going into shock again." Raising up I slapped her. "YOU … HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IM GOING THROW! DONT ACT LIKE YOU DO!" She sighed and sat beside my bed, where Randy was sitting. "Riley … I … I know what you are going threw … I've lost 4 baby's … I know how hard it is. You have to think bout your well far now, for Randy. He's hurting just as much. Him seeing you like this isn't going to help him get threw it either." I started crying again. I felt horrible, I had just slapped and screamed at a girl that look no more than 25, that has went threw this more than I have. "I … I'm so sorry …" I whispered, She simply nodded her head and went over to check my states and IV. I let my mind fogging again and could hear her yelling for someone. Turning my head to the side I closed my eyes, letting sleep take me.

-

When I woke the second time my head was killing me, Rolling my head to the side I was expecting Randy to be there again but he wasn't. Sitting up a bit I flinched, my stomach hurt. I felt tears coming again but I fought them back. There was a bag of Wendy's in front of me, just looking at it made my stomach feel it hit the floor. Tearing the IV out of my arm, I ran to the small bathroom in my room. The smell of the bathroom made me throw up even more. Sitting on my knees head slung over the toilet, I flinched when the door slung open. Throwing up again, I felt someone pull my hair out of the way and start rubbing my back. Finally breathing normal I looked over my shoulder and flung myself at Randy. "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" I screamed crying, he was still was rubbing my back, trying to sooth me. "I love you too … You don't know how much." I had to twist in his arms and throw up once again, groaning I looked back over at Randy, He had a look of concern on his face. "I'm fine … I done this last time too." I seen him looking at my arm and I looked down to feel like headed. "Um I think I tore the IV out a little to hard." Before I knew it he had a whole glob of toilet paper on my arm. "Is it till today?" He shook his head no and I sighed. "How long have I been here?" He put up 4 figures and my mouth dropped. "You was asleep the first time for 2 days, and this last time a day." I ran a hand over my face, damn that had rubbed off on me.

-

"How did I lose the baby doc?" I asked tears coming in my eyes, He sighed and looked down. "Well from what I was told you was being pushed a few days ago, and you feel. The shock of the fall …" I nodded my head and tightened my grip around Randy's hand. "Can I go now doc?" He nodded his head and handed me my cloths and piercing jewelry. They left the room and I raised up looking at Randy. "Pooh Bear? Are you OK?" He nodded his head but I knew he was still upset. Getting up slowly I knelt down in front of him, ignoring the pain in my stomach. Putting my hands on each of his knees I looked up at him. "We will get throw this OK? Everything will go back to before I got pregnant. We can try again before or after the wedding, We will have a child I promise." He still wasn't looking at me and I slapped one of his knees. "Randy Keith Orton!" His head snapped to mine and I smiled a little, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Listen to me."

"I was Riley Lynn Orton." My smiled widened, getting on his lap I toke in his scent. Unlike last time, he smiled of sweat, tears, my shampoo and cinnamon. "I gotta get changed, oh and who brought the food?" He looked at me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Your friend brought it right before you woke up, I think her name was Brit. She wasn't here alone though." His face went straight with the last line. I gave him a confused look and he sighed. "Hayden was with her, I almost didn't let him in the room. But he begged me too." I snorted and got off this lap. "He never begs … Its just not him." He looked at me and laughed. "I'm serious Pussy Cat he got on his knees and everything, I'm surprised he didn't start kissing my feet." I laughed trying to undo the ties in the back of the hospital rob, turning to Randy I smiled. "Little help?" He nodded and came over slowly untiring the bows. They had toke off my bra I noticed this when the rob dropped.

I smirk turning with my hands over my breast. "Now um this might be a stupid favor but my stomach is killing me, can you help me put my bra on?" He smirked and chuckled a little before grabbing my green and white bra. I smiled when I heard him humming John Mayer's song wonderland. My bra was finally on and I pulled my shirt on, flinching when trying to bent over to pull my shorts on. The pain finally got me, letting my shorts slide back down I stood up straight and squeezed my eyes closed. I looked down when I felt my shorts going up all by themselves, but they wasn't Randy was pulling them up for me. "Next time tell me when you can't do something Babe." I nodded and watched him button my shorts. I shivered when he was done, I was cold all the sudden not being under covers.

"Here, Wear this its chilling outside." I toke the Randy Orton gas mask hoddie and pulled it over my head. "I feel bad that I couldn't eat the food they brought me, and now its ruined." I whispered, feeling him wrap his arm around my waist and squeeze a little I sighed.

-

Randy helped me out of the car once we was home, I seen my mom's car in the drive way and I sighed. "It's OK, I promise … She just wants to make sure your OK." Once we got to the steps I flinched when I toke the first step. My stomach couldn't handle the bending right now, Getting frustrated I stomped my other foot on the step. BIG BIG mistake, I cried out from the pain in my stomach and feel back, thank the dear lord above Randy was behind me and easily caught me. "RILEY! HONEY ARE YOU OK?!" Came the scream from my mother as she ran down the stairs to me. "I'm fine mom." I squeaked out, the pain just subsiding. I straightened up and stood there trying to get my breathing under control. I watched Randy go up to the last step and reached his hands out and grabbing my waist. "She will be fine Jamie, Just sore right Pussy Cat?" I nodded my head as he lifted me up the steps. I heard her breath a sigh and come to hug me. "Sorry dear, a mother will worry though." She said giggling. They followed me into the house, Randy right behind me in case the stairs incident happened again. Slowly sitting down on the couch, I let out a breath. "I remember when I lost my first baby, My stomach was so sore I could barley walk." I looked at my mother confused. She came and sat beside me hugging my waist. "I guess through all the years I forgot to tell you. When I was 15 years old I got pregnant, I was 4 mouths and I had a miscarriage. You would have had an older brother if my body at the time could handle a baby."

"Who was his dad?" She looked at me and smiled. "Your father. I had known him since we was little, I grew up knowing I'd marry him. I guess that's why your father arranged this. He believed what he's father did, If they have known each other their whole lives there meant to be." I smiled at Randy that was currently watching Ghost Hunters on the TV. "Well I guess I should be going, Need to go back to the office. I'll stop bye after I'm done there." She kissed my check and Randy's before walking out the door. My stomach growled and I laughed. "What do you wanna eat?" I looked over and Randy and then to the ceiling, trying to think of something to eat. "Hm … you will make me what ever I like" I said smirking at Randy, he laughed and nodded his head. "I want … Spaghetti with banana peppers!" I laughed at the look on his face.

"You never grew out of your banana pepper love did you?" I shook my head no and laughed. He got up and handed me the remote before going to the kitchen. Flipping threw the channels I stopped a PPV channel saying WWE Breaking Point. "Pooh Bear! Can I get this um .. 40 dollar PPV?" I heard him walking into the living room and look at the TV, he laughed and smiled while shacking his head yea. Clicking buy I smiled. "This is match is set to a I quit match … The challenger RANDY ORTON!" I jumped up to cry out and fall back down, fighting back tears. Randy came running in, sitting beside me and started to rub my stomach. "When did that happen?" I said threw clinched teeth, pointing to the TV. He looked over and sighed. "The day you got in the hospital, My phone was turned off I didn't know you was in there until the match was over."

I nodded and leaned back into the couch, getting my breathing steady again. Turning back to the TV, I almost screamed at the end. "YOU LOST THE TITTLE!?" I screamed over the TV, hopping he had heard me in the kitchen. He came out with my plate and nodded. "I've had it for 6 times straight, so they decided it was John's time." I sighed twirling the spaghetti around my fork. "I'll miss your name being on that belt." Taking a bite I heard him chuckle. Turning to him still chewing I seen him smiling like goofy from mickey mouse. "Whats so funny Orton?" He shook his head and smiled at me. Looking back the TV, my eyes went to the marks on Johns stomach. "His … Stomach …" Randy looked at the TV and back at me. "I told you the injuries were real." My eyes went back to the TV while taking the last bite on my plate. "Why did you have to really hit him with that stick anyway?"

"Cause that's kind of hard to fake Pussy Cat." I nodded, It made since now … he didn't want to but he had to for everyone that thought it was real.

-

By the time I couldn't keep my eyes open, I sighed my stomach couldn't handle all the stairs there was to get to my room. "Come on, I'll carry you up to your room." I nodded at Randy and wrapped my arms around his neck. Once we was in my room, he set me on my feet. Going over to my closet I toke one of his shirts I stole from his room off the rake. "Um Pooh Bear … can you help me?" He nodded and started with taking my shirt off and went to my shorts. "Pooh … I really don't wanna sleep in this bra, it kind of itches me." He nodded and reached a round to unclasp my bra. It feel to the ground and I got on my tip toes to kiss him. The kiss started out soft but quickly became more fierce. I knew I had to break the kiss, even though I really didn't want too. Breaking the kiss I smiled up at him. "God you can kiss." I whispered under my breath. He chuckled and grabbed his shirt out of my hands. Putting it over my head, Walking back into my room I smiled. Slowly crawling into, under my hot pink silk sheets. I smiled when Randy turned the light off and got in beside me.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled up my shirt to rub my stomach. Placing my hand over his I smiled. "I will give you a baby … I promise." Fighting back tears, he stuck his head in the crock of my neck. "We will have us a baby … I promise." He said correcting me before kissing my neck. "I love you." I could feel sleep taking over me. "I love you too." He said in a hush tone, I smiled knowing sleep was taking him too. "Forever." I whispered before falling asleep.

**XOXO**

**Well hoped you like it, I know a little bit shorter but I HAVE to start back on my other story. Hah, thank you people who reviewed!**


End file.
